User talk:ACampos1252
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Kat page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Mira Laime (help forum | blog) 21:48, March 18, 2016 (UTC) thank hey I want to post some pictures of Jirga Para Lhao if that's alright It looks fine to me but I'll add in more soon ok Yo Hi ACampos, I'm good. Sorry I wasn't able to respond for a while, I've been a bit tied up. I'm definitely looking forward to GR2, I've even got it pre ordered. Would have been nice to have a Vita version though. Hope it's good, I enjoyed the Japan demo that I played. Sackchief (talk) 15:08, December 4, 2016 (UTC) yeah it's fine Yeah I saw the trailer at PSX. We're going to finally be able to play as Raven. Pretty hyped tbh. Sackchief (talk) 20:15, December 17, 2016 (UTC) I created a blog that list out your top ten characters. Figure if you want to know Where did they say Raven's crow name? Would you like me to proceed? Hey man. When you mentioned that debug issue with the infoboxes the other day, I didn't realise that all of them were affected. I have fixed a lot of them, but there are still some left to do. With the "Appears In" box now gone from the pages altogether, would you like either LightEcoSage or myself to continue correcting this issue, or shall I leave it? Thunderjaw01 (talk) 18:47, April 25, 2018 (UTC) I THINK I might know how to fix it. I'm currently editing a page right now though, so I'll try after i'm done. EDIT: I "kind of" fixed it. Pages are all restored to normal but in a stealthly complicated way. LightSage 19:04, April 25, 2018 (UTC) @LightSage Good stuff! And I took care of some of those pages yesterday; all I did was move the games from the "games" heading to the "game" one. Don't know why that's a thing, as it seems redundant. I think the template itself should have the heading "Appearances" instead of the ones I mentioned. Thunderjaw01 (talk) 21:12, April 25, 2018 (UTC) Xii issue resolved Fixed it. LightSage 20:15, April 28, 2018 (UTC) The picture you had on Kali's page had the Youtuber's name in the photo. LightSage 00:03, May 8, 2018 (UTC) Checking in Hey ACampos! How are you doing, dude? I haven't seen you on here for a while. Been busy I take it? Thunderjaw01 (talk) 21:45, July 17, 2018 (UTC) It's been ages... I see the Cosmic Guardian has returned! Good to see you here again, AC. Thunderjaw01 (talk) 21:41, August 28, 2019 (UTC)